


Merlin - If Freya lived

by SassyPenguin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPenguin/pseuds/SassyPenguin
Summary: What I think would have happened between Merlin and Freya if she had survived. Starts after season five, with a few changes.





	1. Chapter One:

I have also posted this on Fanficton.net.  
Arthur hadn’t been king long, he had allowed magic to return to Camelot and Morgana was dead. Merlin had been appointed the official chief warlock of Camelot, Freya didn’t die, her curse was lifted by the woman who put it on her in the first place and she was living with Merlin in the castle in their own chambers.

One beautiful summers day when the sky was a perfect, cloudless blue and the sun hung high in the sky Merlin took Freya out to the forest that surrounded Camelot for a picnic. The two sat down by the edge of a gently trickling river and Merlin set out the picnic supplies. Freya dipped her feet into the cool waters.  
The two spent an enjoyable few hours together solely in the other’s company, which according to them they didn’t get enough of, but the others wouldn’t agree. Having found the happy couple in compromising positions too often.  
As the sun began to set Freya leant her back against the rough bark of the ancient tree. Merlin had his arm resting over her shoulders. Their laughter slowly dying down. Freya leant forwards to take something out of the basket, when Merlin covered her hands with his own, she sent him an enquiring look,  
“Something the matter Merlin?” Freya asked quietly, her voice easily heard over the babble of the forest. Merlin bit his lip and closed his eyes,  
“Well kind of, I don’t know. It’s kind of um up to you? I hope you’ll say yes, well obviously I hope you’ll agree or I wouldn’t be asking. Well not that I’m asking right now. Anyway, I had hoped to do this properly....”  
“Merlin love your babbling, you can tell me anything” Freya said with a fond smile. Merlin opened his eyes and grinned sheepishly,  
“Sorry.....” he took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, slowly, carefully he pulled something out of his pocket. “Freya” he began, looking her right in the eye. At that moment, a cloud shifted, causing the couple to be bathed in golden light.  
“You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. You help me in more ways than I could ever tell you and I love you so much. Freya, will you please do me the honour of marrying me?” Merlin asked, looking down at their entwined hands. For a long moment Freya said nothing. Merlin thought his heart was hammering so loudly, that she must be able to hear.  
“Yes” Freya breathed, Merlin beamed and looked up at her. She too was grinning, tears pooling in her eyes. Though Merlin would deny it later, tears were trickling down his cheeks too.  
“What?” Merlin croaked, she chuckled quietly,  
“Yes Merlin. I will marry you” she said, louder this time. Merlin grinned so wide that it looked like it hurt. Tears still streaming down both of their faces, Merlin slipped the ring that Balinor gave Hunith before he left, something to remember him by. Freya raised the ring to her eye level. Merlin felt like a happy bubble had inflated in his chest, he unthinkingly threw his arms around the smaller woman sending the pair tumbling, laughing to the dirt covered ground. Merlin pinned Freya to the ground, Freya’s soft giggling dying away slowly.  
They looked into each other’s eyes and Freya instigated the kiss.  
Neither of them left the little clearing for quite some time.


	2. Chapter Two

6 months later:

Arthur had given Merlin and Freya their own chambers. One day, reports had reached Camelot of a magical beast attacking Cenred’s Kingdom. Ever since, Merlin and Freya read through every book they could get their hands on, as well as several donated from various lords and lady’s of the court, trying to find information on the creature should it come to Camelot.  
They were trying their fifth book when there was a sharp rap on the door,  
“Come in!” Called Merlin from his perch, the door opened and Arthur, Gwaine and Gaius walked in.  
“There you are Merlin! We’ve been looking for you” Gwaine said cheerfully, Merlin frowned  
“These are my chambers” Merlin pointed out, Arthur and Gwaine shrugged and Gaius raised The Eyebrow, making Merlin think he’d already suggested it.  
“How can I help?” Merlin asked cheerfully,  
“Don’t you remember what today is?” Asked Gwaine, with an expression on his face, that made Merlin seriously regret asking. Merlin looked at Freya who had hid her face behind a book. Merlin groaned, how could he have forgotten?  
“If I have to go then so do you! You can’t miss out on your own stag party” Arthur said thumping Merlin on the back. Merlin scowled,  
“Might just turn you into toads” He muttered under his breath, then could Gaius’ raised eyebrow and blushed lightly.  
“You are coming tonight, even if we have to kidnap you” Gwaine threatened, Freya burst out laughing.  
“Go Merlin! I’ll stay here and carry on researching” Freya said, getting to her feet,  
“Will you be alright?” Merlin asked, Freya crossed over to Merlin and wrapped her arms around his waist. Freya began whispering in Merlin’s ear, which quickly made him blush deeply. Making the others laugh.  
“Now stop stalling!” Freya ordered, making Merlin laugh. She all but shoved the group out of the room.


	3. Chapter Three

After Gaius roused Merlin from his chambers, he left to go down to the houses in one of the lower village where one of the residents had fallen ill. Gaius stayed in the house so he could watch over the patient through the night.  
When morning came he left to back to the castle. he opened the door to his chambers and froze in the doorway, Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine were all laying, sprawled out on the floor. On top of each other. Gaius chuckled, and shuffled deeper into the room. He closed the door nosily behind him, the trio didn’t stir.  
Gaius walked over to his work bench and picked up the three hangover potions he’d made in preparation for this morning. Suddenly, Merlin stirred and started to sit up. Gaius chuckled and picked up one of the hangover potions. Merlin tried moving his arm but it was trapped under Arthur, Merlin groaned,  
“Remind me to tell George to feed Arthur less” Merlin muttered, covering his eyes with his free arm. Gaius trotted over and handed Merlin a potion.  
“Drink this, don’t smell it. Just down it” Gaius said, Merlin took the potion, removed the stopper and downed it, he accidentally elbowed Gwaine in the face. Gwaine and Arthur stirred, Arthurs arm swung over Gwaine’s chest and mumbled in his sleep. Gwaine rolled onto his side and pressed his face into Arthur’s chest. Arthur pulled Gwaine closer and buried his face into Gwaine’s hair. Merlin and Gaius chuckled.  
Gwaine and Arthur groaned and stretched,  
“What am I.....?!” They both said at the same time, their eyes opened and stared at each other for a long moment.  
Gaius and Merlin tried not to laugh.  
“We never speak of this again” Arthur said,  
“Agreed” Gwaine said instantly. The two untangled themselves and got to their feet. Simultaneously they both turned and saw a smirking Gaius and Merlin standing there.  
“If any of you mention this. I will have you in the stocks for a month” Arthur threatened, Merlin and Gaius nodded.  
“Good. Now don’t you have a wedding ceremony to get to?” Arthur asked, Merlin paled.  
“Um yeah” He mumbled,  
“Merlin. Don’t tell me your having cold feet” Gwaine said, Merlin shook his head  
“No” He said, “You need to get ready Arthur”  
“Here sire, sir Gwaine you’ll need this. It tastes disgusting do don’t smell it. Just take it in one” Gaius said, pressing one of the potions into the hands of both Gwaine and Arthur.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin had been ready for the ceremony for what felt like hours, he stood in the middle of his shared chambers, he didn’t want to be alone. Alone made the doubts creep into his head. Merlin sighed and strode out of the room, marching the familiar route to Arthur’s rooms.  
He barely paused outside the room before he pushed the door open. Inside Arthur stood in the middle of the room, with George babbling on behind him.  
“Merlin? What are you doing here?” Arthur asked, pushing his red shirt over his head. George stopped talking and turned to look at his predecessor, Merlin rubbed his arm with his hand.  
“George you may go,” Arthur said,  
“But Sire?” George asked,  
“Go. I will have another attend to me, besides you have other chores to attend to” Arthur said, George bowed his head and left.  
“Now. What’s wrong Merlin?” Arthur asked, wordlessly Merlin walked over to his King,  
“I didn’t want to be alone” Merlin explained and began straightening Arthur’s clothes  
“So you thought you’d come here and dress me?” Arthur asked incredulously,   
“It helps to do something with my hands, I’ve already tidied my chambers. Besides, I can’t allow the man whose marrying my fiancée and I, to come not properly dressed” Merlin said, Arthur chuckled but allowed it.


	4. Chapter Four

A few hours later:

The wedding ceremony was taking place in the forest around Camelot. In a clearing, with a huge lake, the sky was a perfect, cloudless blue. The sun glistened bright yellow and high in the sky, the summer breeze rustled by. Freya, Gwen and a few servants had erected a large tent nearby along with a group of Arthur’s most trusted Knights.  
Gwen and Freya spent the morning getting ready for the wedding,  
“You look.....” Gwen said, gaping at her friend. Freya stepped out from behind a stand. Freya blushed,  
“You think so?” She asked nervously, staring at her simple light blue dress, it shimmered like water as she moved. Gwen wordlessly nodded,  
“Yup” She squeaked, “Merlin’s going to be speechless when he sees you, wouldn’t surprise me if a few of the Knights were too” Freya shook her head  
“I don’t understand why Merlin’s marrying me, I....”  
“Don’t say that Freya, Merlin loves you” Gwen interrupted, “You aren’t a monster, yes you killed but that wasn’t really you, besides you love Merlin. Right?” she nodded, “Then it’ll be fine! Don’t worry”  
“Thanks Gwen” Freya mumbled, “Are the others here?” one of the servants smiled and nodded,  
“Yes my lady, Sir Gwaine, Sir Merlin and King Arthur arrived about an hour ago” She said,  
“Thank you Lily” Gwen said with a smile, Lily bowed her head and continued busying about the tent.

In the clearing, Merlin’s friends and mother made a long aisle that ran between Freya’s tent and where Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine stood. Merlin’s mother stood at the very end. Merlin’s nerves grew, he began to play with the cuff of his sleeve.  
“Stop. That. Merlin” Arthur growled, Merlin raised his eyebrows at Arthur, “Your making me nervous”  
“Princess” Gwaine muttered and patted Merlin on the shoulder, “Ignore the Princess, it’ll be fine. Even if it isn’t, you still got us”  
“Great. An drunk” Arthur muttered, suddenly the tent flap opened. Gwaine nudged Merlin’s side,  
“I think Mrs Merlin is ready” Gwaine muttered, the colour drained from Merlin’s face. Arthur rolled his eyes,  
“It’ll be fine” Arthur said and stepped back until he was in position.  
“FREYA’S READY!” A voice yelled, instantly the crowd stopped talking and straightened up. Firstly, Gwen stepped out from under the tent flap and she slowly walked up. Ignoring the staring crowd, her eyes locked on Arthur and blushed deeply when she realised he was staring, open mouthed at her.  
She stopped at Arthurs side.  
Freya walked out of the tent holding white lilies in her hands, Merlin’s jaw dropped. Her dress seemed to shimmer as she walked, her hair cascaded in loose waves down her back. Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and blue butterflies fluttered around her head and landed in her hair.  
“By the power vested in me, by the sacred laws of Camelot. I now pronounce you man and wife” Arthur paused as the crowd burst into enthusiastic applause, “You may now kiss the bride” Merlin barely needed any encouragement, he and Freya leant forwards and enthusiastically kissed. They completely forgot about the gathered crowd, they finally stopped to take a breath of air, the crowd began clapping again. Gwaine wolf whistled. Freya and Merlin pressed their foreheads together, Merlin smiled.


End file.
